With ever decreasing costs for technology and the increases in interconnectivity provided by networks such as the Internet or World Wide Web (WWW), many users are performing common tasks on more than one computer. For example, a user may have more than one computer at work, or multiple computers at different locations, such as in different offices or at work and at home. In addition, a respective computer may be used by more than one user. When using the respective computer, a user will often accumulate, define or assemble valuable data, such as configuration information for one or more applications running on the respective computer. In such a multi-user environment, many users would like to continue using the same valuable information across multiple computer platforms.
Some existing approaches allow configuration information to be stored locally. It is challenging, however, to synchronize the locally stored configuration information across multiple separate computers. Other existing approaches allow configuration information for a first computer to be stored on a second computer. The stored configuration information may be used to update the configuration information on the first computer or another computer at a later time. Such a synchronization operation, however, is often a full set up, i.e., the stored configuration information replaces all of the configuration information on the first computer or the other computer. In addition to being demanding of system resources, such approaches may also be inadequate. There is no detailed information available to determine what subset of the configuration information has been changed. This may be important, especially if a conflict arises between the configuration state of an application used by a user on two separate computers.
There is a need, therefore, for improved storage and synchronizing of valuable configuration information across multiple computers.